


mine

by b2cg



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Jisung, bottom!jisung, top!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2cg/pseuds/b2cg
Summary: Jeno loved the way Jisung’s body shivered when they had sex.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	mine

Jeno loved the way Jisung’s body shivered when they had sex. From his fingertips to his toes were all curved up, tried to grasp everything they could. The sweats on his face shining like crystals. Every condensed sound which he endeavored to stop was slipping out of his tongue everytime Jeno bucked his hips. And he whispered,  _ Jeno, Jeno _ . His moans were interrupted by rapid breaths. Jeno’s lips were on his neck, mumbled,  _ Jisung, my Jisung _ . 

Only in times like these that Jeno actually felt like Jisung was belonged to him. Those winsome reactions, those melodious sounds, and a Jisung that silently begging him by clinging to his arms, burrying his head into Jeno’s neck. All of which would have make Jeno insane if Jisung show them to anyone else. 

Jeno’s thighs were numb, but he hadn’t realized that. Jeno was too focusing on the sight of Jisung sitting in his lap, moving up and down on his own. His body was much more honest than himself. His hips were shaking swiftly without shame, his dick was dripping wet and the walls around Jeno’s cock were tightening. But he was desperately trying to dodge Jeno’s looks. Jisung closed his eyes, turned away. Every time Jisung heard a smallest sound coming from outside of the window, he burried his face in his palms like a little kid that was being caught red-handed for eating his favorite dessert before dinner. 

Jeno grabbed Jisung’s tiny waist, tried to catch up with his moves. His other hand carefully traced on every single curve on his body, in hope that Jisung would calm down just for a little bit. Those mumbling sounds of “slow down”, “easily”, “it’s okay” and  _ shh  _ every time Jisung unknowingly moaning out loud, kept echoing around the small room, softly appeased him. 

The broken streetlight kept blinking outside, the warm mandarin color sneaked into the bedroom, sleazily overlie Jisung’s lustrous skin; his back’s shadow curved up like a seawave, shaded the wall behind him. In the scarcely times when Jisung’s eyes were opened, Jeno could see his own reflection in those heavenly irises. 

“Ah…” - a tiny moan, almost inaudible, and Jisung stopped. His hands were grabbing and pumping his cock. After a few strokes, white semen spurted out all over his slender fingers, a few drops dripping on Jeno’s stomach,  _ fiery _ . Jisung unconciously leaned back, his lips slightly parted, his body shivering. He smiled in satisfaction, licked his lips, swallowed down every taste that was still lingered on his tonguetip. 

In a moment, Jeno was lost in that scene. He couldn’t stop himself from aweing, as if he was enjoying an art masterpiece. If Jisung didn’t roughly crash his lips onto Jeno's when he was submerged in pleasure, maybe Jeno was still stuck there, for eternity.

Jeno grabbed both of Jisung’s arms, pushed him down the messy bed. Jeno didn’t stop moving, nor did he let Jisung to. He kept pounding into him, even though Jisung was in the middle of cumming. Jisung’s eyes opened wide, staring into Jeno’s dusky eyes. There was nothing, like an abyss with no way to climb out. 

“Jeno, I’m still-... Jeno, Jeno…”

“I know”, Jeno smirked, his lips vainly curved. He lifted Jisung’s chin, kissed him hungrily, “Please forgive me, ‘cause you’re just too beautiful to handle.” 

Jisung put his hands over Jeno’s neck, pulling him closer. Jeno was sure Jisung was ready to continue, because Jeno could feel it - his body was quivering again. 

Jeno loved all of those things, loved Jisung’s  lewdness, his moans, his begs, his osgasms. Jeno loved Jisung’s messy bedroom, where he could always find him there, begging Jeno to stay for a little bit longer. Jeno loved the amber lights leaking from the window that never closed and the rowdy music in the next room that made Jisung shyly burried his face into Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno loved Jisung’s flushing cheeks and ears, his smooth as silk skin; his starry eyes that slowly dimmed because of Jeno and only Jeno.

And maybe, between those muddy moments and whirling colors, Jeno would finally realize, he loved Jisung. 

fin.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's just a light smut translated & edited from a drabble I wrote last year in Vietnamese. This is "kind of" my first English fics, and English isn't my native language so there may be some mistakes that i overlooked. Anyways I translated my work because we NEED more Nosung's fics in this world. I hope you would enjoy this one though, thank you very much for reading it uwu


End file.
